Mooncation and Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Mooncation"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Sean Charmatz Vincent Waller |- |'Written by' |Sean Charmatz Vincent Waller Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Marc Ceccarelli Sean Charmatz |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Marc Ceccarelli Sean Charmatz Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mooncation" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Sorry, Fuel Gague |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Monkey Agent, Baker, Computer Voice, Fish #102 |- |'Corey Burton' |Countdown Voice |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Worker, Bank Robber #1, Cop #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #107 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Bill |- |'Clancy Brwon' |Mr. Krabs, Bank Robber #2 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Girl #2 |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Girl #1, Cop #2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Carson Kugler Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo de Souza Janice Tolentino Wendell Washer Dan Povenmire Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Todd White Darrel Bowen |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Donna Castricone |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Sheet Timer' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Ruben Espinoza Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Lead CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Animators' |Chris Gottron Andrea Yomtob |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez Glenn Oyabe |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Ray Leonard |- |'Foley Team' |Roy Braverman Craig Ng Robbi Smith |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Advantage Audio Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |"Disneynature Oceans" "The Crimson Wing, Mystery of the Flamingos" G General Audiences MPAA Disney Blu-Ray Disney DVD |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 8 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits